Remember Me
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: AU. After a long time of confusion and wanting, you get what you want and find the one you love. You marry that person right? What happens when you forget the last five years of your life before you get to? McStizzie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've decided to make a story that's been in my head for a long time now. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Also, chapters WILL get longer. Please R and R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. After a long time of confusion and wanting, you get what you want and find the one you love. You marry that person right? What happens when you forget the last five years of your life before you get to? McStizzie.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

She literally dropped the phone from her hands as she heard the words come from the other end. She covered her mouth, grabbed her purse and ran out of her house, leaving the phone on the ground of her small home.

It hit him. A car had hit his. He was in the hospital. The man she was suppose to marry was in the hospital. What if he wasn't okay? She wouldn't be able to breathe. She wouldn't be able to live. He was her other half. He became her other half. She loved him, and she couldn't loose him.

She parked her car in the hospital parking lot. She opened the door quickly, and shut the door, not even bothering to lock it. She just wanted to see him. She just wanted to see his face, hold his hand, be right there next to him. She knew it would hurt, but she'd be there, and she'd be with him.

She ran in, her heart beating faster every moment that she wasn't with him. The nurse told her where to go. She ran again, she ran until her legs topped her in front of the threshold of the door of the room where the love of her life laid down. He looked peaceful, but that meant nothing.

She slowly walked in. She grabbed the chair that was against the wall, not moving her eyes away from him. She brought it over to his bedside. She sat on it, dropping her purse to the floor. She put her hands in his hand nearest to her. "Mark, please don't leave me…" She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

That brought her back to the first time she met him. She was applying for a job to an assistant, for him. She always had a crush, that's what she thought it was. He would let her call him by him first name. He bought her a birthday card the first two years she worked there. They didn't make much conversation, but it seemed as though he came to her desk a little to often to be getting messages.

When the third year came around, something shifted. She knew it was because she had finished what she needed at college to become a therapist. She had gotten the job to pay the last half of what she needed to do to become one at college. She took the night classes, after work. She had told him a few months before she left. They had seen each other at the local club, they talked for a little bit. That's when she told him.

The day she did leave, he gave her a very warm hug. It felt safe. It ended, their eyes locked, but only for a moment before she broke it.

She started her newest job not to far from the building where she worked at before. A month into the job, she was glad to what she wanted to do, but she did miss working for him… She missed him. He visited her, out of the blue. He came to see how everything was going. He joked about missing him, but she knew that a part of him was serious, so she told him a little bit. A silence filled the room, and then he said they should meet up for coffee. They did, two days later. They didn't talk much, but when they did, they learned more about each other.. That was the only day they talked outside of either's work place.

A week later, she opened her door, and there he was, standing at her front door. She let him in and he told her everything that he's been bottling up, about how he had fallen for her. He told her he knew that she would probably never feel the same, but she did, and she told him. She kissed him, and that started what would be a beautiful relationship.

Two years later, five months in the past of the present, he proposed to her. She said yes. They planned on marrying one month from now. One month of the day that he had gotten in a car accident.

She brought one hand up to put gently on his cheek. "I'd do anything to tell me that everything is going to be okay…" She used the hand that was on his cheek to put over her mouth to cover her sobs. "Anything to let you say my name again." She whispered, trying to contain herself, but it was no use. She couldn't control anything that was pouring out.

She put the hand back on his cheek. "Just wake up and call me Isobel, please…" She said pleading. She pleaded and cried before resting her forehead against his hand that was in hers.

He was the only one who did it. He was the only one who called her by her full name, everyone else would call her by her nickname, Izzie. He would be the only one. It made her feel like his. She knew he was always there when he called her that. Now he wasn't. Now he couldn't. It hurt her so much, not knowing he was going to be there, even if he was right there.

She knew she had to call their friends soon. More tears sprung to her eyes. This was to real, and all she wanted was this to be a nightmare she'll wake up from and have him next to her, alive and well and kissing her good morning. It wasn't in her imagination. This was real, and she couldn't stop any of it.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie was awakened the next morning by gentle taps on her shoulder. Her head was on her arm on the hospital bed. At first she was confused, but then her mind rewound to the night before. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Izzie." Her friend whispered down to her.

Izzie raised her head up, not taking her eyes away from Mark. "He got hit." She said in a barely audible whisper.

Her friend started to rub her back. "I know." She said softly, trying not to upset her more.

Izzie shook her head. "He got hit." She started to cry. "He got hit! He got hit Addy." She started to shake from her sobs. "He got hit."

Addison kneeled down, so she was closer height to where she was in the chair. She put her arms around Izzie, pulling her into a hug. "I know." She sighed. "I know."

Izzie continued to cry as her friend hugged her. She couldn't do this, she knew she couldn't, but she would be there for him no matter what happened.

Addison's eyes traveled to the man at the door. It was their other friend, and Mark's co-worker. Once she felt Izzie's sobs quiet down, she slowly let go of her. When she saw that her attention was back on the man she was engaged to, she stood up. She walked over to him. "Hey Derek."

"Hey." Derek said softly. He glanced over at Mark, and then looked back at Addison.

Addison looked with her eyes to the sides of him. "Where's Meredith?"

Derek sighed. "She's doing something for work out of the city. She said she'll be back in a couple of hours." He looked into the room quickly before looking back at her. "How is he?"

Addison shrugged looking back into the room. "I don't know. I just got here, but I'm guessing pretty bad." She turned back to him.

"How is she?" Derek asked referring to Izzie.

Addison sighed. "Not good." She told him honestly.

"Maybe we should leave Izzie to sit with him alone for awhile." Derek suggested softly. Even if he knew Izzie wasn't paying attention to them, he wanted to make sure.

Addison nodded. "Yeah." She sighed.

Addison and Derek both walked away from the room, not only concerned for their friend in the hospital bed, but the one who was next to him.

Izzie put her hands in his hand. She gently stroked the top of his hand with one of her thumb's. "Morning honey." She said softly, not bothering to wipe the wet tears on her cheeks.

The next hour passed by slowly for her. She would cry, she would wait, she would look at her engagement ring, and it was only one hour. She had hope, no, she wanted hope. It was just so hard to keep it knowing the one you love could die any minute of the day until he wakes. She wasn't making herself believe that he would never wake up, because he could, and she was holding onto knowing that.

Izzie was drawing invisible circles on his palm with her finger when she felt his hand move a little and the monitor start to beep. She stood up immediately. She stared at him intently as his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light in the room. She smiled, a genuine smile. She was awake, he was alive. She put her hands on his cheeks and leaned down. She kissed him sweet and lovingly.

When she parted from his lips to look at him, he gave her a look of pure confusion. "Who are you?" He asked trying to rack his brain to figure it out.

Izzie's eyes widened, and she looked at him in shock and confusion. He doesn't remember her?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you to the three people who reviewed! Please R and R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. After a long time of confusion and wanting, you get what you want and find the one you love. You marry that person right? What happens when you forget the last five years of your life before you get to? McStizzie.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Izzie was sitting in a waiting chair across from his room. The man she loved. The man that couldn't remember her.

The doctor had told her and her friends that he couldn't remember the last five years of his life. He would get his memory back, but not to push him or tell him things to soon.

He wouldn't remember her. He wouldn't remember her… At all. She stared at the empty room.

The doctor had brought him up to make sure everything was alright with his brain.

She hoped that everything as okay. She hoped that maybe his memory from the past five years would come pouring back and he would remember her. He would remember, he would kiss her, he would tell her he loved, he would say that he couldn't wait till their wedding day.

Her breath hitched in her throat. It was possible. It was possible for him not to remember on their wedding day. They wouldn't get married. He wouldn't even know. He wouldn't say he loved her and tell her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her at the alter. It wouldn't even happen.

Her thoughts were racing, and tears sprung to her eyes once again that day.

She felt a hand on her back. It was her friend. She had just got back from out of the city.

"Izzie. He's back from getting checked out." Meredith told her softly.

Izzie nodded, she stared forward. She waited. Waited for the doctor to say he was fine, and maybe even that he somehow, instantaneously got his memory back or her, the engagement, everything.

"Ms. Stevens." The doctor said after she had walked up to her.

Izzie stood up. Looking at her doctor, with painful, hopeful eyes. Urging her to tell her. Tell her something good.

"Everything seems to check out fine." The doctor told her, glancing at the others nearby. "I think he should go home with someone he would of known in the past." He informed them.

She knew. She knew from the moment she knew he couldn't remember, her that he wouldn't be able to come with her. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about him not holding her tonight. Not hearing him say that he loved her. It just killed her to think about not having him do any of those things.

"I guess that would be me." Derek said nodding. He was the only one who knew him five years ago. He knew he might know Addison, but probably barely.

Addison and Derek started dating five years ago, but broke it off mutually a year later. Addison started dating a vet who she is still seeing today. After the brake up, Derek took a brake from dating, that is until Mark started dating Izzie a few years later. He met Izzie's friend Meredith and they instantly clicked, and to this day they are still dating.

Izzie glanced at Derek and nodded a little. She kept her focus on the ground. She didn't want to face the facts. The facts hurt and he wasn't even there to tell her everything will be okay.

Derek watched her nod before walking to the door of Mark's hospital room.

Izzie closed her eyes, holding back tears. He wouldn't be able to see her for awhile. He didn't remember her. He needed to remember her to see her again.

Derek opened the door and peeked in.

Mark was pulling his shirt down. He had already gotten the rest of his clothes on that the nurse had given him, along with a small bag of his things.

"At least your decent." Derek said, trying to lighten some things up. Though he knew this would most likely be a long ride until he finally remembers everything from five years past.

Mark looked at Derek. "I am." He stood up and picked up his bag. He was a little sore, but the doctor said it would get better in time. He couldn't get that blonde woman out of his head. She had kissed him. Was she his girlfriend? He missed five years of his life. Five years he could of seen and known of her. He thought maybe he'd hold off on that question for a little bit. "Are you still with Addison?" He asked, that was the last thing he remembered. He remembered meeting Derek's new girlfriend.

Derek looked at him a bit surprised. He remembered Addison, well, at least he knows of where his memory might be at the moment. He shook his head. "No, but we're still good friends."

Mark nodded in understanding. He couldn't contain the curiosity about the beautiful blonde who he knew he probably knew within the years he which he had lost his memory from. "Who was the blonde woman?" He asked, wanting to know.

Derek looked at him. He couldn't tell him. He had to remember on his own. "When you get your memory back, you'll know." He told him knowingly.

Mark sighed, but then nodded. He didn't know why he wanted to know so badly, but he did, and it seemed to slowly kill him inside trying to figure it out.

Derek thought it'd be best to inform him of the situation of him staying with him. "The doctor thought it'd be best for you to stay with someone you remember, and obviously, that's me." HE said with a small smile. He knew that trying to lighten anything in this situation was a long shot, but he wasn't above trying.

Mark nodded. He just hoped that he wasn't going to shove memories down his throat. He wasn't going to be the one to get strangled if that happens that's for sure. Figuratively speaking of course.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie had just been staring at the door. Hoping that maybe he'd just come out and say that he remembered, everything. All these hopes of that happening were fading. She was closer and closer to facing reality, and like she predicted, it killed her, and it hurt more than she could take it.

Addison and Meredith looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

Addison looked at Izzie. She softly put her hand on her forearm. "Come on Izzie." She said gently.

Izzie stared at the door for a few moments before looking at Addison. She didn't want to leave, but she knew if she didn't, he would walk out of the room and not know who she is. That killed her more than leaving all together. She gave her a barely visible nod.

Addison put that hand on her back, leading her away from the room.

Izzie gave the room one more look. She reluctantly looked away, closing her eyes. She allowed Addison and Meredith to walk with her out of the hospital.

**XXXXXXX**

"This place hasn't changed much." Mark said as he stepped inside Derek's penthouse. It was easy to remember the place. Derek hasn't gotten a new one in the last, well now, six years apparently. The same furniture he could just see from where they were near the door. Same small family picture of his family hanging on a wall nearby. Exactly the same.

Derek nodded as he came inside himself and closed the door behind him. "My taste hasn't changed, that's all." He said, trying to find an excuse why he wouldn't have changed it for six years. He really didn't know why himself either.

"Right." Mark said not believing him. "Guest room still in the place then?" He asked looking at him. When he saw Derek nod, he made his way to where it was. He opened the door to the room, and again, exactly the same. He walked over to the bed to put his suitcase on it. He really had nothing better to do then unpack.

Derek and him had stopped by his place to get some clothes for him. He still didn't completely get why he was even staying with him. It's not like he couldn't cook or do regular things. He just had amnesia, which sounds pretty bad to say now. When he stepped inside the place, he felt a sense of unevenness, something didn't seem right, it was like something was missing. He just didn't know what it was that made it that way, or that was missing.

Mark clicked open his suitcase. He turned his head and saw Derek walking in.

"Unpacking? Nothing better to think of?" Derek asked, once again, trying to lighten things up. He knew he should stop trying to do things like that, nobody got anything out of them.

Mark looked back at his suitcase, shaking his head. "Nope." He took out a shirt and threw it on the bed. He then saw a silver watch. He didn't remember packing that. He picked it up and looked at it in his hand. It's like time froze in a moment, something flashing into his brain.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mark was sitting in his office, filling out some papers on his lunch break. It seemed like a slow day, and he didn't feel that hungry, so he thought of just finishing up some paperwork would help all of the slowness of that day. He suddenly heard a knock coming from the door. He looked up at the door. "Come in." He called out._

_His blonde assistant opened the door. "Mark,-" He had told her from the first day she started working for him to call him Mark, and because she worked for him, that's what she did. "-I know it's your lunch break and I'm probably bothering you-"_

_Mark cut her off. "You're not." He offered her a smile._

_She gave him a small smile back. "Since you gave me a card for my birthday, I thought maybe I'd get you something for yours." She told him. Today was his birthday, and she knew. She walked over to the front of his desk and handed him a box, it wasn't that small, but it wasn't big either._

_Mark took the box and opened it, and in it, he saw a silver watch. It's didn't look all that expensive, but it didn't look all that cheap either. It was a nice watch. He smiled up at her. "Thanks. It's nice." He told her honestly. "I'll be using it."_

_She smiled at him. "It's not a problem." With that, she walked to the door._

_Mark watched her walk out of his office. When she was gone, he leaned back in his chair and looked at the watch. It was a nice watch, and she was a nice woman too._

_END FLASHBACK_

Derek furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Mark, you okay?"

Mark snapped back into reality when Derek said that. He shook his head, not taking his eyes away from the watch. "I'm fine." That was the blonde woman from the hospital. Was she his assistant? Then why did she kiss him at the hospital? Maybe she wasn't his assistant anymore? He hated the fact that he had so many questions, but no answers.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie stepped into her place. It felt like him all around her. It was just this morning that they were here. That they kissed, and said they loved each other. It all felt like it's been taken away from her. All because of what someone else did. F that car hadn't of hit him, he would have been fine. He would be here beside her, but he's not, and it's slowly tearing her apart.

"Come on Izzie, lets sit down." Addison told her gently.

Both Addison and Meredith stayed with her, by her side to the living room. They watched as Izzie sat near the end of the couch. Addison sat next to her, and Meredith sat on the other side of Addison.

Izzie looked at the wall in front of her. "He doesn't remember me." She said in a whisper.

Addison put a hand on her shoulder. "He will."

How was she sure? No one could be. Izzie's eyes turned helpless as she turned and looked at Addison and Meredith.

Meredith leaned over and put a hand on her knee. "Everything will be okay."

Tears brimmed Izzie's eyes. "You don't know that." She said, her voice cracking. She shook her head until tears started to fall.

Addison glanced at Meredith, but then looked back at Izzie. She pulled her into a hug.

Each one silently prayed that he would remember, because really, how much could Izzie take having the love of her life not remember her?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to the two people who reviewed! Also, I just want to say that I was trying to get things set up before people start informing him of the past five years, but this chapter, there will be some of the that. Please R and R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. After a long time of confusion and wanting, you get what you want and find the one you love. You marry that person right? What happens when you forget the last five years of your life before you get to? McStizzie.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Mark and Derek were walking into Derek's living room.

Derek was planning to maybe show him a few things, hopefully to jog his memories. He didn't want to push him though. If he pushed him, Mark was most likely going to get pissed off. He didn't really want that to happen.

Mark glanced at Derek. He couldn't get her out of his head. Ever since the hospital, she seemed to be invading his mind. The kiss was even making an appearance in his mind. He hadn't focused on it before, but there was something sweet about that kiss, the way her lips felt on his. He didn't think about it much until now.

Derek sat on one end of the couch. He didn't know how to approach talking to him about reminding him of the past five years. He didn't know if Mark wanted to know right now, but Mark was getting married in a month. As soon as he could try to remind him, he would have to take that chance, and that would be now.

Mark wanted, no _needed_ to ask about her again. He couldn't just have a woman plastered on his mind without knowing who she is. He saw that Derek might want to say something, but right now, before his friend said anything, he had to ask about that blonde haired woman again.. "Who was that woman? At the hospital." He asked again for the second time that day, hoping to get an answer, sitting down at the other end of the couch.

Derek looked at him surprised. He didn't think he would ask about Izzie again. Though she did kiss him, but he wasn't really expecting that. He couldn't tell him right away about her, if he did, then he might not know what to say. He thinks it'll be to much for him to handle if he finds out right now. It took him a few moments to think of a reply. "I want to tell you, but I can't. That is something you'll have to remember on your own." He told him.

Mark sighed. He knew Derek was right. There were things he was to be told and reminded of, and others that he needed to remember on his own. He knew that, but it didn't stop him from wanting to know. He nodded. "I understand." He said glancing down at the floor.

Derek looked at Mark. He had to think of something to get him to agree to look at something to try to get his memory back, or at least part of it. Anything would be good, no matter what is was that he remembered. "I don't know if you want to do this right now, but do you think you're up to trying to get your memory back?" He asked a little nervous about it.

Mark stared at the ground for a moment before starting to nod. "Yeah, I'm up for it." He didn't know why he wanted to know so bad. All he wanted to know what her name was. He just wanted to put a name to that beautiful face that that woman had.

"Great. I'll be right back." Derek said standing up and walking towards his room. He thought of something simple that he might remember, it was from a year ago though, and he wasn't sure Mark would, but it was a picture that he thought was an easy one to explain to him.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie held a mug of coffee in her hands. It was warm beneath her fingers. It made her feel warm, but that kind of warmth she wanted was from the one man that didn't even know her name. She didn't know how he was at this very moment. She didn't know if he remembered anything, whether it be a flashback from a conversation they've had. She wanted to know. She wanted him around her. He couldn't be, not right now. She closed her eyes. She wondered how much of this she could take.

"Do you want to talk?" Addison asked her gently. She was sympathetic towards her friend. She couldn't even imagine what she was going through at the moment.

Meredith looked over at Izzie. "We're hear to listen if you need to." She told her, reassuring her that they were there. If she needed to cry or talk, they would be there, they were friends, together till the end. Of course that's what Mark and Izzie were suppose to be, but now, who knows.

Izzie nodded, showing that she had heard them, but she didn't speak. She didn't feel like talking. All of her emotions felt so strong within her that it blocked off her path from speaking. It blocked off moving, and she didn't even drink any of her coffee. She felt as if her world came tumbling down. Without him there, she didn't know if she would be able to even live.

**XXXXXXX**

Derek walked back into the living room where Mark was sitting. He held a picture in his hand. He hoped that it jogged something, though he knew it wasn't a big thing, and something like this wouldn't jog it as much as other things would, but right now, this was all he could really think of. He sat down on the spot of the couch that he was sitting at before.

Mark glanced over at him and saw the picture in his hands. He raised an eyebrow. "A picture?" He wasn't sure why, but a plain picture he just couldn't think of as a memory starter. He knew that it must have been recent at least figuring that he never was a big fan of posing for pictures.

Derek nodded and handed it to him.

Mark looked down at it. It was him sitting on a stoop near some lake in the woods, somewhere outdoors, looking down at his phone with a small smile on his face. He guessed that he was texting in this, but to who? When was this? Why was he even in the freaking outdoors?

Derek watched as Mark took the picture and scanned through it. "You, Finn, Addison's boyfriend, and me went camping around a year ago. We basically forced you to come. You didn't want to be away from-" He cut himself off. He couldn't say who it was, then he would ask who that was, and then he would have to tell him that it was the blonde woman at the hospital, but he couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't.

Once those words left Derek's mouth, Mark's head shot up. In him, something just jumped, like it was the most important thing in his life, but when Derek didn't finish his sentence, he wished he would. He wanted to know what, no, _who_ he was going to say.

Derek cleared his throat, ignoring the last thing he had just said, hoping Mark would too. "It's just a picture of that." He said trying to clear what he said before up. "I took that because you were texting and talking to-" He cleared his throat again. "Someone, instead of fishing most of the time." He explained to him.

Mark closed his eyes once Derek cleared his throat for the second time. He knew he wasn't going to say who, it might have been her. Maybe that's why he didn't say who, it was her. It wasn't long before his eyes looked back onto the picture and he felt as if time froze in place. It wasn't the first time he felt that happen that day as something flashed into his brain.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mark read the text that was on his phone. He was thankful that they got service out there, or else he wouldn't be able to talk to her, and he wasn't willing to do that._

_**What's it like out there?**_

_Mark glanced up at the woods. There was nothing interesting about the outdoors, and he wasn't going to call it great, that was what Derek would call it, and Derek would mean it honestly. **Very woodsy, even found a frog.** He replied back to her, might as well bring in some humor seeing as how he wasn't enjoying this experience filled with nature._

_**I see. The ribbit animal.**_

_A small smile formed on his face. She had such a childish quality sometimes, like when she looks at the stars. Her eyes look as if they had all the answers, and he loved that about her._

_Derek looked at Finn. He wasn't that surprised Mark was texting her, but this was a guys weekend, though he should of guessed this would happen seeing as how he didn't want to leave her, even for a day or two. "Where's the camera?" He asked Finn with a smirk on his face. If Mark was going to do this the whole trip, mine as well have blackmail, or maybe just tease him about it when he starts talking about his hair. He couldn't help that it looked perfect, it was natural, and he absolutely didn't use mousse of any kind._

_Finn looked at him confused, but he wasn't going to question it. He looked in back of them where the case for the digital camera was. "Right…" He bent down and picked it up. "Here." He stood up and handed the case to Derek, curious to see what he was going to do._

"_Thanks." Derek said opening the case and taking out the digital camera. He held it up so he could get a good view of Mark on the stoop with his cell phone in his hands. When he thought he got the right shot, he smirked and clicked it to take the picture._

_Mark looked up to see Derek with a digital camera in his hands. He raised an eyebrow at him. All he saw was a flash from the corner of his eye, and now he saw Derek with a digital camera in his hands. "Did you just take my picture?" He asked, glancing down at his phone to see if she had texted him back yet, when he saw she didn't, he looked back up at Derek, curious to know what he was going to say._

_Derek shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Blackmail." He said simply. He didn't think anything else needs to be said about it._

_Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't understand Derek's mind sometimes, and this was one of those times. How the hell was that blackmail? He really didn't understand it. "How's that blackmail?" He asked genuinely confused._

_Derek's smirk started to fade. He glanced at Finn, then looked back at him. "I don't know…" He said trying to think of a reason._

_END FLASHBACK_

Mark snapped out of his thoughts when Derek shook his shoulder a little bit. He looked at him, he wasn't sure what to make of what he just remembered. He was wondering who he was texting, he was thinking it was a woman, but he wasn't exactly sure about that, it was just a feeling. He also wondered why Derek would think that'd be blackmail.

"You okay?" Derek asked concerned. It wasn't the first time Mark had stared and frozen in thought. He thought that maybe he remembered something, and he wasn't above asking.

Mark nodded, staring at the picture, thinking. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said knowing he wasn't being completely truthful. He was just stuck on the questions popping into his mind, ones from before, and ones that are just popping in now.

"Did you remember something?" Derek asked curiously. He was hoping that this wasn't pushing, but he didn't think it was, it was just a question. One question like this wouldn't hurt, at least he thought so.

Mark glanced at him. He didn't want to say he remembered something. It wasn't significant, if it was he would say something, but it wasn't, so why even bother, right? He didn't feel like staying and being brought more pictures or anything right now. "It doesn't matter." He stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk."

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie stared at the wall in front of her. She kept the mug in her hands, it was slowly cooling down. She could feel it as she held it. She closed her eyes, trying to remember this morning, the way he kissed her with a smile on his face as she woke up, the way he told her he loved her from the time he woke up to the time he had to go. If only he hadn't of left this morning, she wouldn't be feeling like she.

She could feel them watching her. She felt as if she was being closed in, like they were suffocating her as they stared at her. She wanted to be alone. She just wanted to get away from this. She put the mug of now cool coffee on the coffee table. She stood up slowly. "I'm going to take a walk." Izzie said quietly.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Meredith asked. She was worried about her friend, and would be there for her when she needed it.

Izzie shook her head and started to walk out of the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to SunnyCait and Mcalison for reviewing again! Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. After a long time of confusion and wanting, you get what you want and find the one you love. You marry that person right? What happens when you forget the last five years of your life before you get to? McStizzie.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Izzie had her hands inside her jacket pockets as she slowly walked through the park nearby. She was glad there wasn't many people around. She just wanted to take in the air surrounding her. She wanted to feel relaxed, but she knew it wouldn't happen until he finally said he loved her, until he remembered and would hold her. She closed her eyes, breathing out a long breath, like she's been holding it in for hours on end.

Mark glanced around with his eyes of the park he was at. He was walking, taking it in. He wished that this place, had answers. He wanted, no needed to know about her. All the questions he was trying to figure out was of that one woman who seemed to be making him wonder and think of everything he wanted to know so badly about.

He looked over. He saw her. He saw the beauty of his mind. He saw the one he wanted to know about. He still didn't understand why, but he was looking at her. He was looking at her beauty. He couldn't take just standing there. If he was going to do anything, he was going to go to her. He was going to ask her, her name. He was going to put a name to that face.

Mark was hesitate, and was pretty nervous to go over to her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to ask. He just knew he had to start walking, and that's just what he did. He walked until he was close enough to her that they could talk at a normal distance, but close enough. He felt like this wasn't close enough, but he saw that it was, and it was a strange feeling wanting her closer, because he had no idea why.

"Hi." He said, trying to get her attention, and now knowing how else to start this or what to say at the moment.

Izzie opened her eyes. It was his voice. She knew it was the sound of his voice. She didn't believe it until she looked at him. Her breath hitched in her throat. She never thought this would happen. She didn't think she'd actually see him until he remembered her, especially him coming up to her. The way he looked at her, she just wanted to know that something that involved her ran through his mind that very moment. "Hi." That's all that she was able to make out.

Mark looked at her. He was memorizing the way her brown eyes looked, the way her hair was slightly messy, but still so tamed and beautiful. He didn't realize that he was starting to stare until he started to, but he caught himself quick before he was doing it for long. "You kissed me at the hospital." He said. He should of worded that differently, or he should of thought of what to say in his head before he said anything at all. That's what he knew he should of done. He felt like such a dumb ass for being that forward with it.

Izzie looked at him. Her mouth was open, but nothing came out. She didn't know how to explain that. What would she say? She didn't know what to say to him. All she knew is that she couldn't make up an excuse of some sort, or lie and say something out of the ordinary. She looked down at the ground, her hands still in the pockets of her jacket. "Yeah, I did." She said quietly.

Mark instinctively put his hand gently under her chin and brought it up to face him. Once he realized what he did, he immediately put his hand back down. He had no idea why he had done that. He cleared his throat and looked at the ground like she had done before. "Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck with the hand he had just put down to his side, trying to figure out what possessed him to do that in the first place.

When he had brought her face up to face his, Izzie's heart literally started to race. She remembered how he had always done that when she refused to look at him because she didn't know how he would react to whatever she had to say, embarrassing, painful, sad, and she just wondered if whatever reason he did it this time was like the other times he had done it when he remembered her. "It's fine." Izzie said, just looking at him, hoping that maybe he remembered doing that to her in times past.

Mark felt frozen in place, but only to have not flashbacks, but quick images of him putting his hand under her chin to look up at him. It lasted only for a moment, but those flashes seemed to make him want to know more, about why he had done that. He just wanted to know, everything that had to do with her and him, and this may be his only chance to ask her, about her. "How do I know you? I know I know you, but I just can't put my finger on it." He said softly, gazing up at her.

Izzie looked at him, wanting to tell him that he was the love of her life, and that he had told her so many times before that she was his, but she knew inside, that she wouldn't. She wanted to so badly, but it wasn't about her. He had to remember on his own, and she knew she couldn't tell him. It hurt her, but she knew what she had to do. "I want to tell you. I really do, but I can't." She looked down, tears threatening to appear on her eyes. "You have to remember on your own."

Mark reached up for her chin again, but he stopped halfway, realizing what he was doing. He put his hand back down, not completely realizing how much that hurt not to do. "I understand Isobel." He said not knowing what he just did, or said for that matter.

Izzie's head snapped up when he said that. He said her name. He said her name, and she didn't say anything to even suggest that was her name. He knew her name, and it seemed like a part of her just sparked up. "You said my name." She said looking at him. "I didn't tell you my name."

Mark looked back at her. He didn't notice that he did, but he did do it. He knew her name. Isobel. It fit her so well, and the way it sounded out of his mouth, he didn't quite get how much that it fit so right with him until that very moment. "I did, didn't I?" He asked rhetorically.

They both looked at each other, a silence not meant to be broken, like nothing was meant to be said at all.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark stepped into Derek's place, closing the door behind him. His head was spinning. He said her name. He didn't remember her name, but he said it, and that's how he knows it now. Isobel. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Derek walking towards him.

"How was the walk?" Derek asked snapping Mark out of what he was thinking about at that moment.

Mark was in a daze, thinking of what she looked like, and wondering how her name just came out of his mouth. "Isobel." That's all he said. He said it like it was everything at that very moment in time. "That's her name." He took a deep breath, and then let it out.

Derek looked at him in surprise. He knew who Izzie was, at least he knew what her name was. "When did you remember that?" He asked curious to know if it was before Mark left for the walk, during it, he wondered if whatever triggered that could trigger other things for him to remember.

"I saw her." Mark said in a daze, a small smile coming onto his face. "I saw her, and I talked to her." He smiled at the thought of the way her mouth formed words and how beautiful they sounded as they came out. "Her name just came out, but I didn't necessarily remember it." He said, his smile slowly fading.

Derek couldn't help but not know what to say. He saw her while he was on his walk? He needed to know what happened, for the sake of him and his memory, he kind of did need to know what happened. "You talked to her? What did she say?" He asked curiously.

Mark nodded. "I did." He couldn't help but continue in his daze of her, but he snapped completely out of it when he realized that he was dazing, and thinking about how her brown eyes looked on her, so doe eyed, but actually seemed graceful on her features, which he couldn't help but feel how much they took his breath away from that first time he really looked at her. "She said that I would have to remember her on my own." He glanced at the ground. He secretly wished that she would of told him something though. Something to jog another memory of her into his mind.

Derek nodded. He couldn't even imagine how hard that must have been for Izzie. If he was in her shoes, and Meredith couldn't remember him, he wouldn't know if he would be strong enough like her to do that or not.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Mark said running a hand through his hair and walking past him to Derek's kitchen. Who knows, maybe something simple would jog something, anything of her into his mind. He didn't know why he wanted her imagine is his head more than it already was, but something inside of him wanted it, and he didn't even realize how much he wanted it until he came face to face with that brown eyed, blonde haired beauty.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie couldn't form words to what happened at the park. He knew her name. Without knowing it, he said her name, he _knew_ her name. Something inside of her jumped. She was happy that she got to talk to him and see his face, but she was pained by the fact that although he knew and said her name, he didn't remember anything else about her. She put the hand on the knob of her front door. With a slow breath escaping her lips, she opened the door. Her heart beating in a steady pace, she walked in, closing the door silently behind her. She walked into the living room, knowing her two friends would be there. She needed to say it. "I saw him." She said breathless.

Addison glanced at Meredith before looking at Izzie, not completely sure who she was talking about. She had an idea, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions like that, saying his name and upsetting her more. "Saw who, Izzie?" She asked looking at her.

"Mark." Izzie said like it was the last breath she would ever breath out. "He said my name." She said with a smile. "He said my name, but he can't remember me." The smile was still on her face as tears sprung to her eyes. "He even raised my head up with his hand like he use to, but he didn't know why." Tears left her eyes. "Even doing that and saying my name, he still can't remember me." She put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head as tears continued down her cheeks.

Meredith and Addison looked at each other before standing up and walking over to their friend to comfort her.

Izzie leaned onto her friends as they went towards her. She was glad to see him, but it tore her apart knowing that he still didn't know he loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you for the three reviews! Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. After a long time of confusion and wanting, you get what you want and find the one you love. You marry that person right? What happens when you forget the last five years of your life before you get to? McStizzie.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Mark laid in the bed on Derek's guest bedroom that night, his thoughts consumed of her. Isobel. He couldn't even stop thinking of her name, that's how much he was thinking about those brown eyes. The way her hair framed her face, god, he wanted to know how he knew her. He couldn't sleep. He had tried but he felt as if he needed something for him to sleep, but he just didn't know what it was that he needed. He was tired, and he couldn't close his eyes and fall into deep slumber.

He sighed. Not only could he not get Isobel out of his head, he couldn't sleep. This was great, questions, and being tired. He closed his eyes, he was going to try to sleep again, but that's not what he got. He didn't get sleep, instead, he felt frozen in time, another memory racing into his head.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mark laid in his bed, turning his head to look at his clock. It was one in the morning. He wished he had her there next to him, he just couldn't fall asleep without her. He never figured that he would actually need her there next to him to sleep, but apparently he did. He sighed as he focused on the side next to him on his bed that was now empty. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he heard a knock at his front door. He had no idea who would be coming by hi place this late. Maybe it was his girlfriend, if so, hopefully not for a bad reason._

_He sat up, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. He put his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He walked out of bedroom in his penthouse and walked to his front door. He opened it, seeing the woman that he needed beside him. He looked at her, his eyes smiling, just because she was there._

"_I couldn't sleep." Isobel said. She was wearing stretchy pants that she wears to bed sometimes, and a jacket over a tank top, with slippers on her feet. She had not been able to sleep, and just like Mark, it was because she needed one person beside her, and that's why she came here, to his place, to be lie next to him, and feel him around her._

_Mark gave her a soft, tired smile. "Me either." He opened the door more, so she could come in. He was glad she was here now, and the fact that she couldn't sleep without him beside her either made want to take her into his arms, and that was what he was going to do once she came in._

_Isobel gave him a tired smile back. She walked in as he closed the door behind her. She looked at him, glad that she had him and that he would be there until the end._

_Mark then did what he had wanted to do since he saw her at his doorstep. He gently pulled her into his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the top of her head._

_Isobel sighed in content as she relaxed into his embrace. It felt so great in his arms. She felt safe, she felt as if she was worth something, and she was. She was his, and she loved every minute of knowing that. She didn't even need to think about it, because most of the time, he would tell her that she was his, and how much he did love her._

_Mark nuzzled his nose against the top of her head again before pulling her apart just enough to look at her. "Lets go to bed." He kissed her forehead. It was small, but it was something he just couldn't help to do sometimes._

_Isobel smiled tiredly at him. She slipped off her slippers and felt the sensations in her body as he slid her jacket over her shoulders and down her arms. She watched as he tossed her jacket to the ground, and she leaned into him when he wrapped his arms back around her._

_Mark kissed the side of her head before they made their way to his room. Holding her like he was, it was something that he couldn't seem to live without, just knowing that she was his, safe in his arms, and having her be apart of his life. It made everything better, it brightened everything up for him, no matter what went on. She was his life. She was everything to him._

_They both walked into his room and getting in his bed, under the covers that were on it._

_Isobel moved so that her back was facing him so he could put his arms around her, and that's just what he did. She sighed in content once again. Having him hold her was all she needed to get through._

_Mark smiled softly to himself. He kissed her bare shoulder._

_END FLASHBACK_

When the memory ended, his eyes snapped open. He took a deep breath. This was something he had wanted to remember, something about her and him that would mean something, but when did this happen? When did they start dating? He was again filled with questions. He hated that, and the memory that he just came into his mind, he wanted to remember more. Whatever the past five years was, he wanted to remember it all.

Mark then realized the reason he couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep because she wasn't beside him. It must have been the time he and her had been together when this memory was. Were they dating? He most likely thought they were, nothing led him to believe otherwise, but he still couldn't remember the past five years, just vague bits and pieces. Now he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Something in him knew she wouldn't be able to sleep either.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie was sat up in her bed, her arms were wrapped around her knees that were up against her chest. She knew that without him there that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. She raised up her left hand. She looked at her engagement ring. Tears filled her eyes as she closed up her hand into a fist and brought it up to her lips so she could put the ring to her lips. He was suppose to be there next to her. They were suppose to forever together. They were suppose to get married so soon, a month. He wouldn't be able to say 'I do,' and she wouldn't be able to either.

She looked up at the ceiling, silently praying to god that he would come back to her, remember proposing, and how he can't wait for their life together to start. The tears fell from her eyes, and she closed her eyes, opening her hand from its fist and putting her forehead against her palm. He was always there to hold her if she ever cried, he would wipe away her tears, but he wasn't there, and he wasn't there to wipe them away and say that everything will be okay.

She just wanted him to remember. She just wanted him there with her.

**XXXXXXX**

Throughout the rest of the night, Mark had just been thinking, and he looked over at the clock. It was seven that morning. Time seemed to fly by, and all he could think about was when he lifted her chin up with his hand and the memory that came to him that night. He sat up, he still didn't completely get why the doctor wanted him to stay with someone, he wasn't injured bad enough that he couldn't take care of himself.

He got out of the bed and walked over to where his clothes were. He needed a shower to relax himself. He picked some of his clothes up and saw that on top of the drawer was a note. He picked it up, it was Derek, saying he wasn't going to be there for awhile. He rolled his eyes. He had amnesia, not mentally deficient.

Mark put the note back on the top of the drawer and made his way out of the room. He walked to the bathroom, and he closed the door behind him once he entered it.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie sighed as she looked at her clock. She didn't know if she wanted to get up or not. If he wasn't there, why did she need to get out of bed? She took awhile off of work, they knew what had happened, and had been sympathetic enough to do that. She hated the fact that everyone was so sympathetic, she understood they cared, but it was to much. She looked down at her stomach when she heard it growl. She sighed once again, she didn't want to get up, but she did feel hungry.

She threw her legs over the bed, closing her eyes, stopping any tears that were threatening to come out. He wasn't going to be there in the kitchen, handing her a cup of coffee and telling her good morning. He sometimes did that. He sometimes would prepare breakfast and get her coffee in the morning. They took turns doing things like that. A small smile graced her features just thinking about it, but it faltered knowing it might not be happening for awhile.

She closed her eyes again and quickly wiped tears away from her cheeks and under her eyes. Izzie stood up and walked out of the room. She heard voices and walked into her kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see Meredith and Addison there. She felt so suffocated with them all the time. She knew they cared, but with them around all the time, she felt as if she didn't get enough time for herself to think and take everything she had in.

Addison and Meredith glanced at each other before looking at Izzie.

"Hey, Izzie, how did you sleep?" Addison asked gently. She wanted to help her friend, she wasn't completely sure how, but she just wanted to help her through this hard time.

"I didn't." Izzie said quietly, looking down at the floor. She wanted to be alone today. She just wanted to curl up, and be alone on the couch. She was glad they were there, but she did just want to be alone with herself and her thoughts, and her tears today. "I know you guys are here for me, and I appreciate that, but I just really want to be alone right now." She said softly, glancing up at them.

Addison smiled over at her. "Of course." She walked over to where she was and gave her a hug. "We understand." She said after the hug had finished.

Meredith walked over to Izzie and gave her a hug also. "We're only a call away, so call us if you need anything." She said giving her a small smile.

Izzie nodded at them. She waited until she heard her front door close to finally let her tears fall as she glanced around at her kitchen with her eyes. Nobody was there, but it hurt her more that Mark wasn't there, that he wasn't beside her, giving her a morning kiss. She closed her eyes and continued to let them fall.

**XXXXXXX**

Mark was letting the water rinse out his hair in the shower when he felt like he was frozen in time like he had been last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mark was outside of the shower, and he took off all his clothes before entering. He smiled when he saw that his girlfriend's back was facing him. He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her from the back. "Hi." He said leaning down to kiss her shoulder._

_Isobel smiled. "Hi." She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her. "I was wondering when you were going to come in here." She turning around to face him. She put her arms around his neck._

_Mark smiled down at her. "You did?" He said leaning down to kiss her, his hands on her waist. He felt as if the water wasn't even pouring down on them, he was to lost in her to notice it._

_Isobel nodded, leaned up and kissed him. "I did." She couldn't help the feelings that she felt for him, especially when she was around him, it just all seemed to shoot like fireworks inside of her._

_Mark nuzzled his nose against hers._

"_Two months." Isobel murmured against his lips. She couldn't wait, it was the reason she had a ring for it._

_Mark smiled against her lips. "Two months." He couldn't wait until then, they would be the start of the rest of their lives, and he wasn't even scared to think of a picket fence, ever since he had known her, he had wanted it, and with her, he was glad he was getting it. He gave her another kiss on her lips._

_END FLASHBACK_

Mark slowly opened his eyes, not noticing that the water had turned cold on him. Two months? What did that mean? What was in two months? Maybe it already happened, maybe it was in the past or something. He was once again filled with questions, and he had a feeling inside him that wanted to feel her lips on his, her against him in any way or form. He drifted out of that when he finally realized how cold he had gotten. It was the water. He turned to shower off and stepped out.

He got dressed and rubbed a towel over his hair to dry it up. When he knew it was barely wet, he threw the towel down and walked out of the bathroom. He sighed. What he would do to feel her… He closed his eyes, imaging her face. He sighed, knowing it was in his head, not really there in front of him.

He suddenly decided to go out and take another walk. Maybe he'd bump into her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **No reviews? Seriously? Oh well, I know people are still reading it, but reviews do make me feel good when I write the next chapter, like this one. Also, my internet isn't working, but my brother taught me how to put what I save on a disk, so I did that and am on the laptop (which internet that works every once and awhile, and luckily it did this time). Until it's fixed, the chapters might be taking a little longer, hopefully not much. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. After a long time of confusion and wanting, you get what you want and find the one you love. You marry that person right? What happens when you forget the last five years of your life before you get to? McStizzie.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

Mark put his hands in his jacket pockets. He walked down the sidewalk, not sure where he was headed. He felt pulled into walking where he was walking right now. He had been walking for what he could round to is about fifteen minutes. He wore the watch that gave him that first flashback after waking up in the hospital room. He didn't look at it. He didn't have anywhere to be, so he didn't check the time.

As he walked, he stopped and looked at a small house. He didn't know why he stopped himself, but he did, and his eyes immediately looked at the front door. He didn't know what drew him to that first, but he knew that his feet wouldn't move away. He was drew to this place for a reason. He was hesitant when the thought of knocking on the door occurred in his mind.

It was then that he felt frozen in time, and he knew what was about to appear in his mind. Another memory from the past that he couldn't completely remember.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mark was in his car. He was driving. It was dark, and he knew that he should wait, but he couldn't, so he knew in himself that he had to do it tonight. He had to tell her tonight. He drove until he saw that small house he had been driving to. He parked in front of it, debating with himself if he really wanted to do this now. He knew he did, but he wasn't sure if it was exactly the right time. He took the keys out of the ignition and put them in his pocket. This was it, he was going to tell her tonight._

_He opened his car door. He was really going to tell her. From the first time he realized it, he didn't want to take any time when it came to informing her of the way he felt. He knew it was a long shot that she wouldn't feel the same way, but right now, he was willing to take that chance. He needed to tell her, whether she felt the same way or not. Before stepping out of the car, he quickly thought about what to say, but decided to leave it up to when he came face to face with her._

_After stepping out of his car, closing the door, and starting to walk to the front door. He felt a wave of nervousness consuming him. He had never experienced a feeling like this, but then again, he had never been in a position to say the three words that are waited to be heard. As he got to the front door, the nervousness slowly started to disappear. A part of him knew that he didn't need to be, because in the back of his mind, he believed she felt the same way for him too._

_He knocked on the door. The nervousness returning in him as he watched the door start to open._

_END FLASHBACK_

Mark opened his eyes, confused. The memory cut off before he saw who was opening the door. This memory almost felt real. He could feel the nervousness that he had felt that day, whenever that was. Who was he going to see? He didn't know why either, but a part of him mentally pushed him into feeling the reason why, but he ignored it as he continued to gaze up at the house.

Without thinking, he started to walk up to the front door. He didn't know who lived there. Maybe whoever did moved. If they did move, or the person in this house didn't know him, or remembered him because it could have been a long time ago, between the five years he couldn't completely remember. He didn't know what possessed him to walk up to the front door, let aloe raise his fist up to knock on the door itself.

**XXXXXXX**

Izzie was sitting on her couch. She closed her eyes. Everything reminded her of him. She couldn't think of him, it hurt to much to think of him and know that she he wouldn't be able to kiss her, more so, probably, on her wedding day… On _their _wedding day. It always came back to that. Not be wed, not be beside him. She wouldn't even get to say she loves him, and hear that he loves her back the way he did so often before the accident happened.

She opened her eyes and looked down at herself in her sweats. She knew she should change into regular clothes and not the sweats she slept in last night, but what was the point? She had nowhere to go. She didn't want to do anything either. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wait for any kind of phone call that would tell her he finally remembered her.

She warily looked at the door. It was probably Meredith or Addison, or most likely both, coming to check on her since she asked them if she could be alone that morning. Sighing softly, she stood up, taking her time as she walked to her door. She put her hand on the door knob, opening it, her mouth became dry. It was him. It was Mark. Did he remember her? Was that why he was here right now? She stared at him for a moment before finding her voice. "Hi." She said softly, not quite sure how to greet him. She didn't even know if she got his memory back and that's why he was here, or maybe that wasn't the case at all.

It felt like eternity for Mark when he saw that door start to open. When it did, he was surprised to see Isobel, the woman of his thoughts, open it. He was so consumed in being surprised, and mesmerizing how she looked, tired, but still beautiful, that he almost missed when she spoke. It was only one word, but he still almost missed it. The way she was looking at him, he couldn't look away. "Hi." He replied, in a voice, that was warm, soft, in a way that he didn't even realize.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked, not being able to refrain from asking. The way he was looking at her, she hoped he remembered her. There were so many times he would look at her like that, so many times it was hard to even pinpoint one in the time they had been together.

Mark wasn't sure how to answer her question, because he didn't know himself. A part of him wanted to be here, knowing this is where she was, but the other part just didn't know why he was here. He wasn't thinking when he knocked on the door, or walked up to knock on the door, but he did, not knowing who was there. She was there now, and that was his reason for being here, but he didn't know completely why yet. "I don't know." He told her honestly. "I was walking, and I ended up here." He said, his eyes looking right into hers.

Izzie kept her focus on him. Her eyes landed on his, and she could almost see right into him, the way he was feeling, but there were so many mixed emotions in them, it was hard to completely define. "Oh…" She said, her eyes continuing to search his, thinking of what to say. She wanted him to stay, but it would hurt her heart, because she knew that right now, he still couldn't remember all that they were, no, all that they _are_. She refused to let herself believe they're never going to be together again, because they are. They _are_. "Do you want to come in?" She asked, not realizing what she said once it first left her mouth.

Mark studied her features for a moment, hoping for a sign that she might want him there. He wasn't sure why he needed to see one, but he felt as if that was the thing he needed to see to know if she wanted him there as much as he wanted to walk in, get more memories back, and have him be able to look at her longer than he has before. "Sure." The sign he needed, it was that glint in her eyes, he didn't know what it meant, but he knew that's what he was looking for.

Izzie let the corners of her mouth curl up, just a slight bit as she heard him answer. She stepped to the side and opened the door more. When the question came out of her mouth in the first place, she wasn't even thinking. A small bit of her regret it because it made it more clear for her that he didn't know who she was in its fullest, and that really hurt her, like it had been doing since the first time he asked who she was.

Mark put his hands in his jacket pockets once again that day. Glancing at her, he stepped into her house. He heard her close the door behind him. He let his eyes linger around him. From what he could see so far, this place was tidy, of course there were something's that didn't make it perfect, but whose house was really perfect? He sighed inwardly, as no memories started to come into him as he would of hoped they would.

Izzie looked at him, letting a slow breath escape her lips. Feeling as if the floor had floated out from under her, she started to walk to stand in front of him, not directly, but just far enough she hoped wouldn't make him uncomfortable. She knew she wouldn't be uncomfortable, she knew who he was and what they had, and will always have if he could remember. She crossed her arms, in a way that you would think she was cold. She wasn't, but she wanted a little comfort, though she felt none. She had to think of something to say, because right now, the silence seemed to become overwhelming. "Do you want something to drink… Or something?" She asked gesturing toward the kitchen.

Mark shook his head, glancing down at the ground, and then back up at her. "No. I'm fine." He said clearing his throat. "Thanks." He said bringing his eyes to look at the way her arms folded over her. He could tell immediately tell that it was an act of… Something. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he knew she wasn't cold, because he hadn't seen her shiver. It was something else. He wanted to figure it out, but he couldn't seem to. When he didn't know it, he started to almost stare at her with such a gaze that he didn't know that made her go weak in her knees.

Biting her bottom lip lightly, she kept her focus on him. "It fine." She replied to his 'thanks,' basically telling him it wasn't a problem. She tried to avoid his eyes, because if she looked into them again, she'd soon forget that he couldn't remember her the way she knew so she could lean up to kiss him on his lips and tell him she loves him, waiting for the same reply back. She looked down at the ground, hoping to forget his eyes on her right now.

Mark watched her carefully as she looked down. A deep part of him of him felt hurt. He didn't realize why yet, but her eyes didn't meet his, and that made him feel something different, a hurt that he just wanted to demolish, because all he wanted to do was raise her chin up with his hand again.

Something he knew he couldn't do.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **No reviews again? Well, for those of you who are still reading this, after this chapter, there will be the epilogue, and the story will be complete. Good news though, another McStizzie story is in the works. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Completely AU. After a long time of confusion and wanting, you get what you want and find the one you love. You marry that person right? What happens when you forget the last five years of your life before you get to? McStizzie.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

"You can take off you jacket if you want." Izzie said glancing at him, but then down at the ground quickly. It seemed obvious that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. In a way she hoped he would leave, and wouldn't at the same time, because she wanted him to remember. He didn't, and it killed her, yet she felt like a part of her was back as she looked at him standing in front of her, but also hurt her from where you couldn't see.

Mark looked at her for a moment, taking in a small breath. He gave her a small nod. "Okay." He said, not sure what else to say. Glancing at her, he shook and rolled the jacket off his broad shoulders. After taking it off, it revealed the gray, long sleeved shirt, the sleeves pushed to his forearms, that he was wearing. He looked down at his jacket in his hands, not sure what to do with it now that it was off.

Izzie saw him looking at his jacket. She's learned to read his expressions over the time they had been together. She knew what it was that he was unsure about. She could even remember how he could read her the same way. He couldn't though, not now. She pushed that thought away. She didn't feel like feeling more pain than she was already feeling right now. "Oh, um… You can just put it…" She bit her bottom lip and gestured to the coat rack nearby where he was.

Mark gave her a small smile, and put his jacket where she just gestured to. After doing that, he realized how the shine of the light coming from the living room window made it look like a halo surrounded her. His eyes turned soft as he took in how she looked right now. A part of him wanted to hear her speak again, so he came up with a question to ask. "How long have you lived here?" He asked putting his hand in his jean pockets.

Izzie looked at him. She wasn't expecting the question, but in a way, she wasn't surprised. They have nothing to talk about. She couldn't tell him about the last five years. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. That left her to wait until he said something. "Five, almost six years." She told him. In her heart, she hoped with even that small piece of information, it would trigger something, so he would be able to remember them. Her mind knew that it was useless to hope such things. He wouldn't remember because of that. No matter how much she wanted him to.

Mark nodded, looking straight at her. He watched as her eyes met his for a brief moment before looking back down at the ground, obviously avoiding his eyes. He didn't realize, or notice the fact that his feet walked a few steps closer to her. It was as if his feet had a mind of their own, and his mind was cleared of anything but her and the halo of light surrounding her.

Izzie was looking down at the ground before noticing how he was walking closer to her. She looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with emotions, one being of confusion. She knew he still didn't know who she was. It didn't stop her from wondering, and it didn't stop her heart from fluttering either.

Mark stopped close to her. He was so close, he had to look down at her. It was an instant. He walked closer to her out of instinct, but he wasn't sure what to think. His mind seemed to be at a stand still. All he could focus on was her and the fact that they were so close. Closer then what they should be at least.

Izzie's breath hitched in her throat as she looked up into his eyes. His eyes were soft. His eyes were completely focused on her. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't even begin to understand why he was as close as he was, and what came over him to do so. Her head seemed to spin, not knowing what it was that was about to happen.

Mark leaned down. His mind was clear. He wasn't thinking. He was going by the feeling that was happening upon him. The feeling seemed familiar. It was like he was remembering something, but without actually remembering. If that made sense. To him it did. Right then and there, it made sense. He nuzzled the side off her nose with his.

At that moment, Izzie's eyes closed. She didn't care, the fact that he still couldn't remember her didn't enter her mind. All that she could feel was his breath on her lips that she's missed so much ever since the last time they were on hers.

Mark softly put his lips on hers. His lips gently putting her lower lip between his. He gave her a soft kiss. Not rushing anything that he was doing, he felt hers respond with the same feeling he was giving her.

That's when it all came back. That's the feeling it took for everything to rush back into his mind. The past five years coming back. He could remember. That's what it took. It was her that brought it back. The feeling of her.

Mark's lips were only an inch away when the kiss ended between them. He opened his eyes, studying her. Knowing her, the way her eyes fluttered open after they kissed, as she was doing now. A small smile graced his face. "Izzie…" He raised his hand up to cup her cheek in his hand, running his thumb over it.

Izzie looked at him, as if asking for conformation. When she saw the look he was giving her. That was all that she needed. A genuine smile spread across her face. Something she hasn't done since he first opened his eyes at the hospital, knowing he was okay, and before she knew he couldn't remember her. "Mark." She put a hand on his chest, and she wrapped the other around the back of his neck. She leaned up, capturing his lips in hers. She finally felt completely whole.

Mark sensually kissed her back the way he knew was right. He kept his hand on her cheek, moving his other hand to her waist. He smiled against her lips. He brought the hand that was on her cheek to the other side of her waist and lifted her to get better access to her mouth, and out of his happiness to be with her.

Izzie moved the hand that was on his chest quickly around his neck. She had been waiting for this ever since he asked her who she was. She kissed him with all that she had, and all that she hadn't been able to give to him in the time he couldn't remember her.

Mark wrapped his arms around her, keeping her up and against him.

This was it. This was what Mark had been feeling. This was what Izzie had been wanting. He remembered. And they both couldn't be more whole.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: **Thank you for the two reviews! Here's the epilogue! I loved making it, and I hope you enjoy! Please R and R..

The song is called Without You sung by Jaci Velasquez. I do not own it. It's beautiful song. I listened to it the whole time I made this chapter.

**Summary: **Completely AU. After a long time of confusion and wanting, you get what you want and find the one you love. You marry that person right? What happens when you forget the last five years of your life before you get to? McStizzie.

**X-x-x-X--Xx-x-x-x-x-x-xXXXXXXXx-x-x-x-x-x-xX--X-x-x-X**

_One month later_

It was their day. One day she wasn't sure she would see after he had lost his memory. Sitting there, looking at herself in the mirror in that white dress, and that white veil on her head. She was now just waiting for them to tell her it was time.

Her hair was waved, but there were two short pieces at the side of her temples that were curled.

The butterflies that entered her stomach were overwhelming, but she wouldn't regret the feeling. It was a feeling that made her think about the man she was about to be wed to.

She was lost in her thoughts and the butterflies she was feeling until someone tapped her on her shoulder. Smiling into the mirror, she stood up.

Walking out of the room, she saw the bridesmaids lining up. At the end of the line was her uncle who would be walking her down the isle. She didn't have a father, since she was made out of a one night stand, but he was like the father she had always wished for. Her mother was never home, and when she was, she would be drinking, calling her a whore, or sleeping. If she didn't have her uncle, she didn't know what she would of done. Her mother wasn't invited to the wedding.

She held the bouquet in her hands, which contained 18 roses, lily grass and is hand-tied with ribbon and pearl accent pins. She looked at her uncle who was smiling at her. She walked over to him. He held his arm out, and she took one hand off the bouquet and put her arm gently around her uncle's.

She heard the music start to play. The doors opened, and the flower girl made her way out.

Mark looked as the doors opened. His best man by him, Derek. He watched the little girl walk down the aisle, throwing petals in all directions.

The flower girl was Derek's niece. Mark always had a special bond with the Shepard family since he was young, and he saw that little girl as a niece of his own. She was wearing a white satin spaghetti strap dress with pick-up skirt and ribbon waist. A satin sash, colored pink was on it.

Once she was done down the aisle, the first bridesmaid came out. It was the maid of honor, Meredith. She, as were the other bridesmaids, wore a rose colored, strapless satin ball gown with ruched bodice and sweetheart neckline. Carrying a small bouquet of 12 roses, lily grass, and is hand-tied with ribbon and pearl accent pins.

The next down the aisle was Addison.

After her, was the last bridesmaid, Lexie Grey. She was Meredith's sister. Izzie had become good friends with her over the years she has known Meredith.

Mark held in his breath as the music started, and she entered. The woman who he loved. A smile appeared on his face, out of happiness that she would be the one he would be marrying, and in awe of how she looked.

His Isobel wore a satin side draped A-line with beaded lace bodice and tiered lace trim skirt. Chapel train. She wore a Fingertip Length Veil, 1 Tier Veil with Pencil Edge and Pearls.

She looked beautiful, a goddess of sorts, as she did everyday, but it just seemed to shine as she smiled back at him as she walked down the aisle to the music with her uncle. Her eyes twinkled, and he noticed it. He noticed everything about her. This day, everyday.

Her uncle kissed her on her cheek before making his way to the front row and her walking to stand in front of her future husband and handing her bouquet to Meredith.

Their eyes connected as the priest started to speak. A few minutes past, and now, it was time for the vows. The priest gestured to Mark. He was to go first.

Mark took her hands in his, looking into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. His heart beating quickly, just at the sight of her, and this moment. "Isobel." He gave her a smile, which she returned. "When we first met, I was your boss. You were my assistant. My feelings for you weren't suppose to happen. They just came, from the first time I saw you smile. The first time I made you smile. I didn't think much of it at first. It took me awhile. I didn't think you'd ever feel the same way. Then you went to work at your new job, and not seeing your face hurt me more than anything. That's why I visited you there. I needed to see your face, and went we went out for coffee. I learned things about you. It wasn't enough. Not for me. I wanted to know about all of you. The quirks, the flaws, and everything." He breathed out the last word as if it was his last breath. "I didn't think I'd get to see that day.

"I did. I still remember being nervous the first time I went up to your door. I had to look back to your assistant application to get it." He chuckled. "But I knocked. I took a chance. The only chances in my life that I took were the ones that had to do with business. It was different with you. It felt like it was something I had to do. I did it. You opened the door. The look I remember on you was surprised. I would have been too if you came up to my doorstep before we finally happened. I told you right when you closed that door. I had every doubt in the world, but I told you I loved you. I told you I was in love with you. And hearing you felt the same way. Just hearing you say it back… That was it. I was complete. And as long as I have you. I will always be complete."

Tears sprung to Izzie's eyes.

Mark smiled. "Izzie, you complete me. You're everything I never knew I wanted, and so much more. I love you. I can't imagine my life complete and fulfilled without you there. I am in love with you Isobel Stevens. That's one thing I know and will hold onto for as long as I'm on this earth. Your love is what got me to remember. I'm going to hold onto it for as long as I can." He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand for a few moments before glancing at the priest. "I'm done."

The priest smiled and looked at Izzie. "And your vows."

Izzie took one of her hands out of his to wipe the tears with the back of that hand before putting it back into his. "Mark… When I first started to work for you, I had to tell myself that you were my boss quite a bit. In the beginning it was because of how attractive you looked, but you were my boss, and that's what overshadowed how good you looked. That was okay with me. The way you gave me one of your smiles though. It was like I felt something inside me. I ignored the feeling, but the first time it was my birthday when I worked for you. You gave me a card. It was a small gesture, but not all bosses did that. It definitely put a smile on my face. I still ignored the feelings I had already at that time. I started to realizing my feelings for you was the last day I worked for you. That hug… I felt so safe in your arms. It was something that I didn't want to let go of, but I did. And the moment our eyes locked. I knew I broke it. I did it, because it was hard enough leaving. I thought I'd never see you again.

"When I did, that moment you came to see me… It's like everything else stopped. It surprised me, if anything else. I was glad. I was glad that we got to go out for coffee too. After that, that's when I thought again that I was never going to see you again. I did. At my doorstep. I saw that nervous look on your face, after the surprise of you being there vanished." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I looked at you saying how you were in love with me. Everything you said, I remembered. I couldn't help but smile. The feelings that I felt, it just grew with everything you said. I said it back and it felt right. It felt more right than anything I've ever done before. That first kiss that we shared. That first night… It felt right for the rest of our lives. Then the accident happened." Tears once again sprung to her eyes. "I didn't know you would make it or call me Isobel again. You are the only one who does that. The only one I would ever let. I stayed with you, and I was planning to however long I could.

"You opened your eyes. Everything seemed right again. Then you asked who I was. I felt so broken, like today would never come." The tears almost blurred her vision. She felt Mark give her hands a gentle squeeze. "It was so hard not having you know who I was. I didn't feel complete. I wasn't with you for a night, and that hurt me more than anything. I can't sleep without you, you know that." A tear fell from her eyes. "Then again, you appeared on my doorstep. This time you didn't know why. You kissed me. After all that silence, you just stepped closer to me, not knowing exactly who I was, and kissed me. You remembered. Right then and there you remembered me. I was so happy. I felt so complete. You complete me Mark. You're the one. You're it. You are it for me Mark Sloan. And I love you. More than I ever imagined I could. I love you."

Mark took one of his hands out of hers and gently with his thumb, wiped the tear away.

After a few silent moments, the priest knew that she was finished. "And now, the rings." He called to them and maid of honor, Meredith, and the best man, Derek..

Izzie took the ring from Meredith, and Mark took the ring from Derek.

The priest looked at Mark. "Do you Mark Sloan take Isobel Stevens as your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. 'Til death do you part?"

Mark looked into Izzie eyes. "I do."

The priest looked at Izzie.

The priest looked at Izzie. "Do you Isobel Stevens take Mark Sloan as your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health. 'Til death do you part?"

Izzie smiled softly at Mark. "I do."

Mark first put her wedding band on her wedding finger. Izzie did the same with his wedding band.

The priest looked at the people gathered in the church. "Does anyone object to these two in holy matrimony?"

Silence was heard. A sweet sound that was needed at the very moment.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest told the two.

Keeping their hands in each others, they leaned in and shared their first sensual kiss as man and wife.

"Everyone! Mr. And Mrs. Mark Sloan!" The priest called out the people around.

Everyone stood up from their seats. Claps and cheers were heard. Smiles were seen.

The kiss between the new man and wife parted. Izzie took one hand away from his to receive her bouquet from Meredith.

Izzie and Mark looked at each other. Eyes meeting and smiles shared.

**XXXXXXX**

"Now, it's time for the first dance as man and wife! Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan!" The DJ called out into the mike.

Cheers and claps were heard around them as Mark stood up and offered his hand to his new wife. She smiled and took it, standing up as well. They walked hand and hand onto the center of the dance floor. She put a hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand, as his other made it's way to her waist as their song started.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven__  
And the rivers run into the sea__  
Till the end of time, forever  
You're the only love I need_

_In my life you're all that matters  
__In my eyes the only truth I see  
__When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
__You're the one that's there for me_

_When I found you I was blessed  
__And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
__I'd be lost and so confused  
__I wouldn't last a day  
__I'd be afraid without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
__Lord, you know it's just impossible  
__Because of you, it's all brand new  
__My life is now worth while  
__I can't imagine me without you_

Mark gazed into her eyes. "Is this how you imagined it?"

Izzie shook her head softly, a warm smile on her lips. "It's more than what I could of asked for." All she needed was him. He knew he loved her. He said I do. It was all she needed. "It was all because of you." She said bringing the hand that was on his shoulder to his cheek.

A warm, soft feeling embraced him within. He brought up the hand that was on her waist to put on top of her hand. He leaned down and put his forehead to hers.

_When you caught me I was falling  
__Your love lifted me back on my feet  
__It was like you heard me calling  
__And you rushed to set me free_

_When I found you I was blessed  
__And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
__I'd be lost and so confused  
__I wouldn't last a day  
__I'd be afraid without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
__Lord, you know it's just impossible  
__Because of you, it's all brand new  
__My life is now worth while  
__I can't imagine me without you_

_When I found you I was blessed  
__And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Imagine me without you  
__I'd be lost and so confused  
__I wouldn't last a day  
__I'd be afraid without you there to see me through_

Izzie laid her head down on his chest. Loving the feeling of his arms around her waist, as hers were now on his shoulders.

Mark leaned his head down so he could nuzzle his nose on the top of her head. He kissed it as he took in her scent that made him know this was real, and not a dream.

_Imagine me without you  
__Lord, you know it's just impossible  
__Because of you, it's all brand new  
__My life is now worth while_

Love. That's what got them here. That's what made him remember. It was her. It was their love for each other. The way that she feels safe in his arms. The way he can look into her eyes and know that she was his. It was simple. It seemed so complicated at the time, but it wasn't in the end. Their love for each other was all it took.

Now he remembers. They're in love. They're married. They have the rest of their lives together.

Both Mark and Izzie… Wouldn't have it any other way.

_I can't imagine me, I can't imagine me without you_


End file.
